fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 186
The Future Accelerating Towards Despair is the 186th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 11th episode of the 2014 series. Successfully rescuing Lucy and Yukino, the Rescue Team wanders the palace to find an exit, at the same time puzzled about Future Lucy's sudden appearance from the future. Elsewhere in the Grand Magic Games, various battles start between different guilds, with Sabertooth leading after the help of Minerva, who eliminates Mermaid Heel's, Kagura and Millianna. Summary Kagura states that she has to kill Jellal because he has killed Simon, her older brother. Erza confesses that it was Erza who indirectly killed Simon. Kagura, in pure rage, unsheathes Archenemy for the first time and slashes Erza, but Erza parries the attack, diverting the full blast of Archenemy's immense power which destroys a large section of the buildings. Meanwhile, as Natsu's rescue team is busy trying to find the exit, Hisui tells Darton that she feels that the decision of using the eclipse gate depends on the results of the Grand Magic Games. At the arena, Erza feels that since many people lost their lives to protect her, she cannot let Kagura kill her. After a few minutes of fighting, Kagura looks defeated, but as she tries to get up, some boulders fall on her. Erza pushes her away, her foot trapped and bearing the brunt of the damage. Kagura asks why, and Erza replies that she remembered Simon's little sister and says that she is from Rosemary Village too. Kagura then remembers what happened at the time. When the men were rampaging the village, Erza had pulled Kagura to safety before being caught by the mages. Kagura then pulls Erza out of the boulder, but suddenly Minerva drives her sword into Kagura, gaining five points to defeat the leader. Kagura tells Erza to protect Millianna, but when Minerva hears it, she releases Millianna from her magic. Erza, in shock, helps her up and notices the blood coming from Millianna. Minerva explains that since she got bored, she hurt her for fun. Erza then gets ready to fight her. Elsewhere in the Arena, Gajeel and Rogue are battling each other. Gajeel tells him to give up, but Rogue provokes him and brings him back into the battle. Orga and Laxus also begin fighting after a little chat, but then Jura steps in, thus joining their fight. Back in the palace, the team ends up in the palace's dining room when Future Lucy begins to regain her consciousness. When the team asks her of what had happened in her reality, she begins to list a series of events that happen in the future. From the castle's viewing room, Hisui says that Future Lucy told her that a swarm of 10,000 dragons will come and destroy the land, and that the outcome of the Games will entirely influence her decision. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Grand Magic Game *Erza Scarlet vs. Kagura Mikazuchi (concluded) *Gajeel Redfox vs. Rogue Cheney (started) *Laxus Dreyar vs. Orga Nanagear vs. Jura Neekis (started) *Juvia Lockser vs. Sherria Blendy (concluded) *Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser vs. Lyon Vastia & Sherria Blendy (started) *Lucy Heartfilia's Rescue from Mercurius Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** *** |Za Naito}} ** |Teritorī}} * ** ** ** * * ** Spells used * Abilities used *Flight *Swordsmanship *Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapons used * Manga & Anime Differences *In the manga, Erza's fight with Kagura and later Minerva occurs first. The scenes with Natsu's team and the discussion between Hisui and Darton occur after the fight. The anime adds scenes of Hisui's discussion and Natsu's team at intervals in Erza's battles. *Before unsheathing Archenemy, Kagura accuses Erza of trying to protect Jellal by lying about her brother's death. This doesn't happen in the anime. *In the anime, Makarov is worried of Erza's well-being as Erza protects Kagura from the falling rocks. *Araña, Risley and Beth rush to get medical treatment for the wounded Kagura and Millianna in the anime. *Yajima, Chapati and Mato offer their comments on the match between Minerva and Erza in the anime. *Laxus and Orga have a chat before their fight in the anime. *In the anime, there are some scenes which show Natsu and the others trying to escape before ending up in the castle's dining room. Navigation